


what would she say?

by bxzukhov



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/M, Rewrite, Short One Shot, five non-canon years later, i was 12 the first time i wrote this story jfc, it's going to be a lot better now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxzukhov/pseuds/bxzukhov
Summary: "if i were the one in that room instead, wouldn'tshereact the same way? in panic, and in desperation?"





	what would she say?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what would she say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241648) by [bxzukhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxzukhov/pseuds/bxzukhov). 

sissel crossed her arms. "what the hell is going on here? are you the detective?" she asked, turning towards jowd, still standing near the doorway. "you don't really think he did it, do you?" she dug her nails into her skin.

jowd sighed. "we just have to make sure, ma'am."

sissel clenched, and broke a bit of skin near her elbow. "do i look like i'm already married?" she paused, noticing the blood on her nail. "i'm supposed to be, in june."

"i take it he's your fiancé?" jowd found himself putting his hands into his pockets.

"yeah. yeah, he is. good, uh..." a tremble coursed through her body. "good detective work there, sir."

jowd looked at the floor. "i'm actually engaged myself. don't think i don't understand-"

"you don't." sissel took a step towards him. "who knows what'll happen to him now? i _know_ he didn't do it, but that cop in there doesn't know, and the judge won't know, and..." she grabbed his shoulders impulsively. "you have to get him out of there. yomiel didn't do it, i swear to god, he's not _like_ that. nobody will even tell me what he's supposed to have _done_ but he hasn't done anything wrong, he's with _me_ all the time!" she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. sissel murmured "please" and took a few steps backwards.

jowd couldn't shake the feeling that this young woman was quite similar to his alma. without trying to, he imagined the girl as his own fiancée, and he had to ask himself: what would _she_ say? if it were me in that room, confused and terrified, wouldn't alma feel the same way? wouldn't she be begging, crying, trusting me blindly without knowing the full story?

without trying to, jowd grabbed sissel and hugged her gently. there wasn't anything else he could do for her, and sissel knew that as well, but there wasn't anything else she could do, either. jowd didn't know anything in particular about the man in the interrogation room, but he knew that this woman was wholly and completely sure he didn't belong there.

sissel found a nearby chair, a blank look on her face. she wiped a few tears away and whispered something incomprehensible before sitting down. jowd looked away.

**Author's Note:**

> originally published on september 2nd, 2014. i was 12 years old, still very much into anime as an abstract concept and utilitarianism as the end-all of ethical thought, and as i rewrite this, i'll admit it's a little surreal to be able to say that this time, i bought the game independently, after working a few shifts at my first job, that i'm still in a bit of pain from getting my wisdom teeth removed this morning, and that i'm procrastinating on one of my college application essays by writing this instead. 
> 
> i bought the game because, months ago, i realized i still had an image from it as a profile picture for one of my email accounts, but could barely remember how the plot went. by the time i got around to actually playing it, i realized how perfect it was that this second playthrough was not only happening almost exactly five later, but also that my life is so monumentally different now, and that maybe this replay and rewrite were fundamentally based in a longing to return to a so-called "simpler time." 
> 
> something to think about if someone wants to analyze how this differs from the original fic, i suppose.


End file.
